1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus and monitoring apparatus for hydrodynamic waterways and channels.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
There are already numerous hydrodynamic apparatus for cleaning channels and for monitoring channels furnished as flow-through parts. Such hydrodynamic apparatus exhibits a water connector as a pressurized water-entrance opening, and recoil openings, directed rearwardly and connected to the pressurized water-entrance opening. The channel cleaning apparatus receives in the tube or channel an advance motion based on the recoil force of the water discharged.
A channel cleaning apparatus furnished as a bottom or floor cleaning apparatus is described in the German printed petit patent document DE 93 08 910-U1, wherein the apparatus exhibits a closed and compact outer structure. The one-sided, rounded surface facilitates an automatic reerection. A flushing head with two sliding runners or skids, which are connected to each other by a roll-over bar, is described in the German printed patent document DE-OS 32 37 583-A1. The flushing head exhibits a water connector as a pressurized water-entrance opening and recoil openings as pressurized water-discharge openings in the direction of the water connector. The recoil openings are in this case disposed in superpositioned rows and are directed downwardly in the direction of the channel bottom or floor.
Furthermore, channel-cleaning nozzles in the shape of rotation-symmetrical bodies are known, which also exhibit a water connection as a pressurized water-entrance opening and therewith connected and rearwardly directed recoil openings. The pressurized water-entrance opening is in this case disposed in the center of the rotation-symmetrical body and the pressurized water-discharge openings are disposed on the same or different partial circles around the center of the rotation-symmetrical body.
Such a nozzle body made of solid material is described in the German printed petit patent document DE-G 92 14 268.8. It is a disadvantage in this solution that the water impinges onto the bore base of the water connector, whereby turbulences and swirls and thus power losses are occurring. Furthermore, it has been shown to be disadvantageous that the two connection bores meet each other at an acute angle.
A flow-technically already somewhat improved nozzle is described in the printed patent document WO 85/05295. In this construction, the connection channels between the pressurized water-entrance opening and the recoil opening exhibit a relatively large radius.
A disadvantage of all known bottom floor cleaners, flushing heads, and channel-cleaner nozzles is that during the cleaning process no observation and no determination of the soiling state or, respectively, cleaning state of the channel and no recognition of damaged areas in the channel is possible. Therefore, it is up to now necessary to perform several cleaning cycles in order to obtain assurance that the respective channel section has been sufficiently cleaned. The water use and the energy use necessary for this purpose surpasses by a multiple the amount necessary in reality. At this time, the recognition of damaged areas in the channel require a cost-intensive channel inspection.
In addition, cleaning apparatuses and manipulators for the interior of pipe lines and channels are known from the European printed patent document EP 0,560,611-A1, European printed patent document EP 0,395,628-A2, European printed patent document EP 0,560,611-A1, German printed patent document DE 3,111,814-A1, which apparatuses are furnished with camera connected by cable for monitoring the cleaning operation and manipulation work. These cleaning apparatuses and manipulators exhibit however a substantially complicated constructive structure and a completely different mode of operation. It is also a decisive disadvantage in connection with these cleaning apparatuses and manipulators that in the course of the cleaning operations there exists a high danger of damaging the transfer cables. Hydrodynamic channel-cleaning apparatuses of a simple construction of the bottom floor cleaner or of the channel-cleaning nozzles, which allow an immediate determination of the soiling state and of the cleaning state during the cleaning process, are at this time unknown. A further disadvantage of the above-described bottom floor cleaner is that its weight cannot be adapted to the respective pump power.